Visibility
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Strange entities are bugging a Turk. Reno/Yuffie for Speedy Speck.


Visibility

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

Elena got out of her shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. She was about to start drying her hair when words suddenly appeared on the surface of the fogged up mirror.

_Elena...get out....or else!_

"What is- but Elena was cut off when her drier left her hand, hovering in the air. She felt someone grope her butt then and she whirled around to be met with empty space.

"Get out!" a voice moaned in her ear. Giving a shriek, the blond Turk rushed out of her house, the black towel the only thing covering her flesh.

Once the blond had left the two "ghosts" turned towards one another, their eyes being able to see what no one else could: each other.

"Nyuk, nyuk, that was fun!"

"Yeah...so what are we going to do next?"

* * *

Tseng answered the frantic knocking on his door, the scowl on his face morphing into one of confusion at the sight of Elena dressed only in a black towel. She bolted inside as soon as the door was open and sat down on Tseng's couch, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Elena...what happened?"

Elena then started talking so fast Tseng was sure he would need a computer to slow her speech down in order to decipher all of it. What he got from her rushed account was the words ghost and threaten then something about his house being closest. Holding up a hand to stop her, he nodded.

"I see...but you know there's no such thing as a ghost, right?"

"Tseng, there were really ghosts!"

"Anyway, you need to get dressed. I think I have some sweats and a shirt that might fit you," he said, not wishing to debate the existence of paranormal entities. Elena gave him a grateful smile and went to his bedroom.

About twenty minutes later she returned dressed in a pair of gray sweats and a white T shirt that was a little big on her frame.

Before either Tseng or Elena could speak a booming laugh broke through the air and Elena started shivering, hands making the sign of the cross over and over again.

"I got out like you said, why won't you leave me alone?!" the Turk yelled.

"We're just having some fun," a voice answered from behind Tseng. He whirled around but saw nothing. "Oh sorry, I'm here now." Tseng felt something tug at his waist and his belt went flying into the air. His pants dropped before he could do anything about it, leaving Elena with a clear view of his moogle boxers. Crimson stained her cheeks and Tseng looked like he wished the earth would swallow him up.

Laughter again rang throughout the room. But something shimmered in the air and the two Turks saw Reno along with his girlfriend Yuffie holding their sides. But as soon as they stopped laughing they noticed how much the two were glaring at them.

"Um...hey guys, how's it going?" Yuffie said, rubbing the back of her head.

"We were just gonna leave, weren't we babe?" Reno asked, looking at Yuffie. But before Yuffie could respond, Tseng interrupted them.

"Oh there's no need for you to rush off, no need at all." And as he said this his lips upturned into the most devilish smirk imaginable.

* * *

A few hours later Elena was resting on the couch, Tseng beside her.

"I'll forget about your boxers if you want me to," Elena said, breaking the silence.

"That would be nice," Tseng replied. "Would you check on our guests?" Elena nodded and opened up the shoe box beside her. The miniature forms of Yuffie and Reno stared up at her, a pleading look on their faces.

"We're sorry Elena!" Yuffie yelled, her voice so high pitched it would make Mickey Mouse blush.

"Yeah Laney, we didn't mean to be so cruel to you. It was all a joke, so you can change us back!" Reno commented, his voice equally high pitched.

"You two have to speak up, sorry," Elena replied, putting the lid back on. Returning her attention to Tseng, she gave him a smile.

"They'll be okay for a few more hours." Tseng nodded and turned on his television, allowing Elena to lay her head on his shoulder and snuggle closer to him.

Inside the shoe box, Reno turned to Yuffie.

"This is the last time I'm going along with one of your pranks, got it?" Yuffie puffed out her cheeks and stomped closer to him.

"Shut it Turkey! You know you had as much fun as I did and- but Reno interrupted her with a kiss. And even though she was an inch tall, imprisoned in a shoe box, and at the mercy of two upset Turks she felt content.

At least until she felt Reno's hand squeeze her butt that is. But as she pushed him away and glared at her lover, she couldn't keep the smirk from her face.

"You'll pay for that..."


End file.
